lightversefandomcom-20200214-history
Daniel
This is part of the DragonSoul continuity. Daniel was the son of Hiro. He was the legendary hero that stopped such foes as Twelve, The Ultimate Evil and The Surgeon. A statue of him was erected in the middle of Central City. Daniel was a very kind boy who saw the good in anyone and wanted everyone to get along. This kindness led to many foes becoming valuable allies and great friends. The same kindness and childish nature did however lead to him being deeply disturbed with killing, giving his enemies a clear advantage over him. He was ten at the beginning of season 8, but turned himself into a sixteen year old with the help of the God of Time in season 9. He unlocked many powerful abilities and forms through his life and eventually became as strong if not stronger than most Gods. Daniel merged with The Goddess of Creation during The Great Ascension in 25467. He lost his arms to Kaneki Fritz and had them replaced by mechanical prosthetics made by Father. He died after battling The Ultimate Evil and burning up his own soul. Age: 10 S8 16 S9 17 S10/14 20 S15 21 S16 23 S17 Powers Thermal resistance (Dragon skin is immune to extreme cold/heat) Fusion (Fusing with any being of approximately the same mass or someone else with a gem) Bubble (A protective and highly durable shield materializes around him) Extra durability and strength (Due to a combination of Dragon skin and technically being a fusion) Elemental powers (Dragon God powers boosted by the elemental gems) Crystallized Weapon - Sword (Personal weapon summoned from your gem) Teleportation (Can quickly teleport to anywhere he's previously been in the multiverse) Blood Control - INACTIVE (The ability to heal the injuries of others and oneself as well as sensing and controlling blood) Bone Control - INACTIVE (The power to manipulate bones) Shape shifting - INACTIVE (Can look like anyone of approximately the same mass) Immortality - INACTIVE (Stops aging) God Control (Channeling the powers of creation through your being) God Form (The ability to utilize the powers of a god) Lich Form (Momentarily being possessed by the remnants of The Lich) God Form Ultimate (Using all the energy within the Elemental Gems to utilize 100% of Creations power) (Essentially the combined version of God Control and God Form) TRANSFORMATIONS (Introduced in S4/S9/S17) Lich Form (Was only ever used on one occasion) -Activated when the host is in immense danger (Usually when they're unconscious) -The ability to turn living things to dust -True Speech -You can invade people's minds showing them their worst nightmares -Completely changes your personality -Leaves you unconscious or out of breath after use -Only activates for a few seconds at a time God Control -Boosts elemental powers -Usually activated through intense emotional stress -Wears down the body pretty quickly making it difficult to stay in this form God Form -Boosts elemental powers -Gives a significant boost to durability and strength -Activated through intense focus, usually through meditation -Gives you a weaker version of the powers of creation -Slowly kills the user -Leaves you unconscious after use God Form Ultimate -Boosts elemental powers -Grants the ability of flight -Supercharges Energy Blasts -Gives an insane boost to durability and strength -Gives complete control of creation -Activated through training and intense stress/feelings of inadequacy -Kills the user within minutes of being activated (can only be used once) -Destroys the Elemental Gems